


Table In The Corner

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt at the tf_rare_pairing halloween challenge post, <i>Sunstreaker/Smokescreen, IDW, how long have you been here, trick or treat</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Table In The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the tf_rare_pairing halloween challenge post, _Sunstreaker/Smokescreen, IDW, how long have you been here, trick or treat_.

“Smokescreen.”

He blinks a couple to reset his optics before he glances up from his intense studying of the contents of his energon cube to see Sunstreaker watching him and smiles slightly.

“Hey Sunstreaker. What brings you here?”

He watches as the mech glances around the room before shrugging one shoulder and notes how the lighting of the room seems to make the mech's coloring shine brighter.

“A drink mostly. Just got off a back to back shift cycle with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus.”

He nods in slight understanding. He's had shifts with one or the other of their command staff, but never both of them at the same time. Though he has heard mechs grumbling about having dealt with both of them on other shift cycles before.

“I can see why you'd want a drink then. Primus, having to endure a shift with those two at the same time.”

He grins a bit and shakes his head ruefully before looking away and emptying his cube. When he looks back he finds himself under intense scrutiny from one Sunstreaker.

“Sunny?”

The yellow mech twitches slightly at the nickname, but tilts his head to the side watching him.

“How long have you been here, drinking alone in the corner?”

He considers the question thoughtfully, wondering just how long he had been sitting there in the room as one of his door panels twitches idly and starts when Sunstreaker snorts softly.

“Must have been quite a fragging while if you have to think that hard about it. Stay there, I'll be back.”

“Where -”

He watches quietly as Sunstreaker heads towards the bar and returns to the table a breem later with two energon cubes before setting one in front of his hands and sits at the table with him.

“Thanks.”

Sunstreaker nods once in response as he picks his new cube with a small smile and tries hard to ignore how much he wants to have more with Sunstreaker when the mech is sitting close enough to touch.


End file.
